1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a book support, and particularly to a convertible bookstand cover that provides a book with an integral, auxiliary outer cover that can transform into a support stand for the book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Books are used both as educational tools, as well as for entertainment purposes. The information and/or stories contained in a book can introduce a reader to subject matter that can expand the reader's knowledge or imagination.
The act of reading generally requires a certain amount of time investment, as well as comprehension of the material being read. Manually supporting a book for an extended period of time can be fatiguing to the reader, especially when the book is heavy and/or large. Typically, reader fatigue can be alleviated by resting the book on a surface. However, in this position, the reader is required to constantly peer down towards that surface for an extended period of time. This type of body positioning can be uncomfortable to the reader, lead to neck cramps and/or other forms of physical discomfort. It is generally unnatural for the human body to remain stationary, in one position, for extended periods. Accordingly, studies have suggested that the reader take periodic breaks, and perform some form of minor physical activity, such as stretching or short walks, to minimizing physical discomfort.
Another solution to prevent reader discomfort, is for the reader to use a discrete bookstand to support the book. Bookstands are provided in various forms. A typical bookstand includes a base and a slanted surface, providing a mount to place the book. This type of bookstand is usually portable and configured to rest on top of a desk. However, the convenience of this type of bookstand is generally limited, mainly due to the bulky size and weight, which deters a user from moving the bookstand.
Lightweight bookstands also exist, and can be portable. However, these types of bookstands are generally constructed of inexpensive materials and are rather unstable when it comes to supporting a book, especially if the book is large or heavy. Furthermore, if used frequently, the bookstand generally becomes an additional article for the user to carry around.
Accordingly, a convertible bookstand cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.